A camera may be used to acquire information about a place or an object. The information is visual image data generated by the camera corresponding to the scene falling with the field of view of the camera.
A typical video surveillance system uses one or more cameras to acquire information about an area being monitored. The one or more cameras are placed in strategic locations to ensure appropriate coverage of the area being monitored. When deployed within the typical video surveillance system, the cameras are static.